


The Sense of You

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 26: You.  Follows Prompt 25. Sam talks with the young, troubled sub.  And gets a little something for his troubles - and mouthing off - from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sense of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Sam simply follows Tess quietly. He’s pretty sure that the girl she wants him to talk to will be in bad shape, he saw enough girls post-trauma at Stanford to have a good idea of what he’s in store for. Not to mention the fact that it had to have been bad to have Tess getting the police involved at the club, though he didn’t know what her standing was with the local law enforcement. And as she leads him down a noisier hallway, he realizes that it’s probably best that he follow quiet, keep his eyes down. He’s smart enough to know that as huge as this club is, there’s different levels of clientele – he simply never stopped to consider what level they might be participating on. Likely fairly elite, now that he considers it. Tess opens the door to an office, and he can see the girl through the two way glass.

“Her name is Kiri,” Tess tells him quietly, and watches the boy’s jawline tense, looking at the bruises on her face and neck. “There’s worse than what you’re seeing. The bouncers had a hard time pulling the guy away from her, and you can see old bruises underlying the new ones.” She steps into the room, and Sam’s taken by the way Tess shifts her personality. She’s quieter, less present, and Kiri’s wide eyes look desperately at Tess, a vivid and devastating hope there. Sam simply follows quietly. Tess pulls out a chair. “Sam, be seated please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, keeping his voice soft.

“Kiri, this is Sam Gabriel,” Tess says, using his middle name. He wonders how she knew to do so, that it’s something he’s used to, from talking to civilians while researching when he doesn’t want to give his legal name. “Sam is a sub, like you, Kiri, and I would be pleased if you’d talk to him, continue the conversation you and I began earlier. Sam, I will be in my office. You will remain seated at the table, unless you need me. If you do, you may knock on the door.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She sets the end of the leash in his hand, a clear message that he has permission to move if he needs to.

It takes him a long while to get him to look up, to talk to him. He’s not surprised when Kiri’s story turns out to be no different than the girls he remembers from college. She’s young, got interested in a new scene, and rushed right in where angels fear to tread, thought she was in love until the bruises weren’t healing between sets. She relaxes, talking to him, she’s full of questions about how Dean treats him, why he obeys the mistress the way he does.

He thinks to himself that she needs to change her focus. Tess has praised him for his subbing before, and he understands that part of what she likes is that he doesn’t get lost in the role, that he remains aware of his own needs, in addition to paying attention to Dean. Kiri, she’s all outward focus, focused on questions that always start with “Do you.” Talking to her, those questions are all about what Dean wants, and Sam gently redirects the conversation around to what it is that Kiri herself wants, tells her “it’s more about you, than the dom,” and he knows it’s going to take Tess a while before the girl will hear what they’re trying to tell her. But for now, she’s calmed down and listening, and he hears Tess tap quietly at the door before entering. She gives the two young adults a long look. Sam is still sitting quietly, and Kiri’s crept close enough that her hand lies next to his on the table, though she’s too afraid to touch, and Sam knows better than to push it. His throat is dry from talking for so long.

Tess is pleased when the girl answers her questions with less hesitation, with an echo of Sam’s politeness, though it’s tempered with apprehension and unsurety. But that will change in time. She picks Sam’s leash up, and he thanks Kiri for the conversation, wishes her well, and follows Tess out, back through the halls. She waits until they’re back in the suite, before she speaks.

“Thank you, Sam. That was exactly what I had in mind,” she tells him, opening a bottle of water and handing it to him. She sits him down, and removes the leash, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as a thank you, and does the same for Dean. “Now. I have business to attend to, you boys rest- Dean? Did you need something?”

He nods, pulls her off to the side, asks for her advice on the status of his healing – wants to know whether he’s safe to play skin to skin with Sam yet. She gives him a sly smile.

“Dean, I’m sorry. You’re going to want to wait another two weeks – if Sam comes into contact with any of the rash, he’ll be infected as well. Frankly I don’t know if there’s a precedent for intercourse – I’ll have to research it. I should take a look at you too, boy, but it will have to be later.”

She looks almost sympathetic at the disappointment plastered on his face, and he sighs, fidgets a little.

“Sam’s tired out, Dean. That was hard on him, though he doesn’t want to admit it. He was great with her.”

He goes to Sam as she departs, and the boy looks at him shyly.

“In the bedroom, Sam.” He gets immediate compliance, and he studies the boy closely. “You behaved for Tess?”

“Yessir.”

“Good.” He steps closer, pushing Sam back until the boy sits down on the end of the bed, and runs his hands through Sam’s fine hair, feeling the boy’s warmth. “Do you need to talk about it?”

Sam shakes his head. “No. I… Dean, things like that happen all over – and Tess is taking care of it. I’d say we go pound the guy into the ground like a tent peg, but I don’t think Tess would approve. And I don’t want to be around her too much – she’s just a kid, and I don’t need her fancying either one of us.”

Dean snorts. Some chick with a crush is the last thing they need, and Tess would most certainly not approve. Sam’s got a hopeful little look on his face, and he hates to disappoint him.

“Sam, it’s going to be a while before we can do anything together.”

Sam sighs. “I figured. But Dean… I want you…” He’s surprised, Sam’s got a little frown creasing his forehead, and his tone is awfully whiny.

Dean frowns as well. “Watch your tone.”

Sam’s chin come up, a sure sign of an argument to come. There’s always seemed to be some sort of invisible statute of limitations on Sam’s good behaviour, and Dean kind of sighs inside.

“Dean-“ It’s definitely a whine.

“Do you need another spanking?”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest. “But I just spent all that time talking with that chick for Tess, and you-“

He’s cut off when Dean hauls him across his lap, and when he catches his breath the first thing out of his mouth is an apology. Dean’s glad to hear it, but it’s not going to work. He gives Sam a quick spanking, smacking hard and fast until Sam’s wiggling and he thinks he hears a whimper. He sits a blushing Sam up.

“Sometimes I wonder where your brain goes, Sam.”

“I-I’m sorry.” His eyes are shadowed, and Tess was right, he is tired.

“I know. I think you’re exhausted. Tell me what you need, Sam.”

“I wanted to play.”

“We’re not playing. Tell me what you need, and don’t you dare make me ask that a third time, Sammy.”

Sam’s quiet for a minute. “I just want you.”

Dean thinks for a minute, and turns back the covers on the bed. He gets himself settled, then beckons to Sam. Sam gives him a tentative, shy smile, and joins him, and Dean covers both of them up. He gathers the boy into his arms, feels Sam sigh and relax, feels the boy’s arms tighten around him. After a few minutes Sam looks up at him, and Dean smiles, unbuckles the boy’s collar.

“What is it, Sammy?”

“I just – I missed you, and I’m lucky to have you, after seeing that girl… it’s just… well, I’m more of myself when I’m with you.”


End file.
